


Today's the Day.

by in_the_next_life



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Past Character Death, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: By the time Aqua woke up, the bed seemed strangely empty.





	Today's the Day.

By the time Aqua woke up, the bed seemed strangely empty. 

 

Ventus was just in reach, curled up by the wall, face half hidden within his pillows.

 

Yet Terra was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Groggily, she tried to think. Being the first one awake was sort of her thing, getting the day prepared for her partners out of the kindness and love in her heart. Was there any specific reason why Terra had gotten up before her? 

 

Reaching over, she pressed a kiss to Ventus’ forehead, and slipped out from under the covers. Her robe is the first thing she grabbed, long, soft, and blue, shrugging it on and tying it carefully.

 

He wasn’t in the bathroom, though she could still feel steam wafting out from within and she questioned once again what he was doing at this time in the morning. The sun had barely started to rise. 

 

Missing from the living room, but there was the scent of coffee being made, and she spotted him in the kitchen, his own robed back towards her as he stared at the coffee pot. The only light that was on was the one above the stove, giving a dim glow around him.

 

Something about him seemed somber and she found that there was nothing that she could think to say.

 

Having heard her footsteps, Terra barely turned his head in her direction, but quickly returned to his task, pulling out a mug for himself, along with another for Aqua. She typically started her mornings out with tea, but with a look to the stove there was already a kettle set.

 

“Thank you.” She said softly, and he merely grunted in response. He’s never been one to speak in the mornings, yet this felt distinctly different.

 

With the coffee brewed, he poured himself a cup and took a seat at the end of the counter, quietly watching Aqua make herself her tea. Spiced chai, her favorite. It had already been set out for her as well.

 

It’s only once her tea has had a few minutes to cool that she sat across from him, hands wrapped around her mug and she looked up to him as he sipped from his coffee.

 

“What are you doing up already, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Brown eyes lifted, and he watched her from over the rim of his mug. “Today’s the day.”

 

The answer was cryptic at first, but as he set his mug down and let his eyes fall along with it, Aqua realized what it was he had meant.

 

“Oh.”

 

Terra didn’t respond. She didn’t mind.

 

Mostly, she couldn’t believe that it had slipped her mind. They have this sort of ritual that they do on this day, and while usually rare, Terra was always up before the sun rose today.

 

They drank in silence after that. There would be time for conversation later.

 

By the time he finished a second cup, the sun was fully up, and Aqua stood to turn off the light. Natural lighting might do them some good.

 

Terra got to his feet as well, washing his cup and setting it down on the rack. Normally he’d pace himself and have a few cups throughout the day, but looking at him she could tell he was exhausted. It’s probably been on his mind for days now, yet he never mentions it.

 

Aqua did the same, and with that done, she turned to face Terra. Her arms open up for him, and he slowly stepped into the embrace, resting his chin on her shoulder as she hid her eyes in the side of his neck.

 

Breaking apart, he headed off towards the bedroom, and she’s just a step behind him.

 

Ventus is still asleep, blissfully so with the blinds shut, and Terra and Aqua have yet to open their mouths. 

 

She went through Terra’s drawers to find his best pair of slacks, while he looked through the closet to find a nice shirt to put on. He dressed himself, but Aqua stepped in halfway through his buttoning up the shirt to finish it for him. It was comfortingly intimate. 

 

The shirt was just slightly too tight on him but it suited him well, outlining his muscles flatteringly. Her hands slide over his front, smoothing out the fabric, and he lifted a hand to rest on the back of her head, leaving a kiss in her hair.

 

Back out in the front room, Terra slipped on his shoes while Aqua grabbed his keys, placing them into his palm and closing his fingers around them. She gestured with a finger for him to lean down and gave him a soft peck. It seemed to perk him up, if only momentarily.

 

Still quiet, Terra walked out the door, Aqua shutting it behind him.

 

-

 

It’s closer to noon when Ventus finally woke up, giving Aqua time to shower and dress herself. A simple black dress, to match Terra’s shirt.

 

He stepped into the office after a bit, rubbing at his eyes. Aqua looked up from her book, smiling to him softly. “Ven.”

 

“Mornin’ Aqua. You look pretty.” He paused to yawn, which gave her an opportunity to thank him. “Where’s Terra?”

 

“He’s…” She paused herself, thinking back to remember whether or not he knew. “It’s Eraqus.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

Seemed like the common response to that.

 

“He usually leaves early. He likes to have some time with him before anybody else comes.”

 

“Oh…” His eyes fall, and Aqua pushed herself out of her chair, walking over to him and running a hand through his messy blond hair.

 

“Would you like to come with me?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

“Go ahead and get dressed.”

 

Ventus disappeared from the doorway, and when he returned ten minutes later, he’s still tucking in his gray button up into his pants. It was slightly too big on him, and she could only assume it belonged to Vanitas. 

 

“You look nice.” She said, and he beamed to her briefly. “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Let me brush my teeth, and I’ll be good.”

 

-

 

The parking lot, if one could call it that, is surprisingly empty. 

 

It took a moment for Aqua to remember the placement, but she could spot Terra off in the distance, given that there were few people wandering the land at this time.

 

Ventus reached him first, and Terra looked down to him before returning his attention to the grave in front of him. 

 

By the time Aqua reached him, he was speaking softly to Ventus, who had looked curious and forlorn, resting a hand against Terra’s arm.

 

“It happened so suddenly. I wish I knew what had happened, he was doing just fine and then one day he just got so sick.”

 

Aqua had heard this before, giving her a chance to zone out and look to the headstone. There was a bouquet of lilies in front of it, likely from Terra. Eraqus had been an excellent father to Terra, and took to Aqua just as quickly once they had met. She remembered how Terra had shut down for some time after his death, avoiding everything else until he had found some way to cope.

 

“Terra, I’m sorry,” Ventus whispered, and he only received a shake of his head.

 

“It’s okay. It’s just… hard, sometimes. I miss him. You would’ve liked him.”

 

“I agree,” Aqua said, and with that, a quiet fell over them.

 

She glanced to Terra from the corner of her eye, noting the slight puffiness around Terra’s eyes. She didn’t comment. 

 

“Alright,” he eventually said, dragging a hand down his face and straightening his back. “I think I’m okay.” 

 

“Don’t rush yourself,” Ventus rubbed at Terra’s arm, but again he shook his head.

 

“Nah… I’m not. I’ve been here long enough. Unless you want to stay, Aqua?”

 

“I’ve said my part already,” she assured him, resting a hand against the stone.

 

“Why don’t we go ahead and make a big breakfast? I’m sure you haven’t eaten yet, have you Ven?”

 

He looked sheepish, caught in the act, but made no attempt to deny it. “Well…”

 

“That’s okay.” Terra laughed shortly, bringing him in close, looking to Aqua. “We can go. I’ll meet you up at home, so I can go get groceries for it.”

 

“Mm,” she nodded, reaching in to kiss him. “See you soon.”


End file.
